


Smoke Dimmed Faces

by artiowyvern



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I'm bad at summaries lol, M/M, Mention of firearm, Smoking, a bit of angst, i guess, idk how to use tags lol, mention of alcool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowyvern/pseuds/artiowyvern
Summary: Noboru finally come back where is belong, but he can't forget what he did. Under the lights of the stars and a burning cigarette, he can finally see a new path.





	Smoke Dimmed Faces

Noboru passed the Itokan's door, taking a deep breath of fresh air while the cold wind of the night made its way trought his leather jacket. It was good to be back after so long, but tiring too. He didn't had a party for... He could not even remember. Tetsu and Chiharu were young and loud, Dan as loud as them, they made him drink, get him tired but he felt good. Being at home was a nice feeling.

 

Moving his head to face the sky and closing his eyes, loving the cold bite of the wind. So good... opening his lids, he moved his head only to see his childhood friend, a cigarette between the lips, leanning against the dinner wall, staring at him with a smirk while he was burning his tabacco. Cobra. The Sannoh leader. The former Mugen member. His friend. Noboru answered the smirk his friend gave him by a bright smile, almost a laught, making his face shine and showing his crow's feet. He made his way to his friend, the face blured by the smoke.

 

Things changed in a year. He changed. Cobra too. Cobra's most childish sides faded, his bright smile too, his playfull personnality was gone, only letting some kind of emo personnality acting as the leader of a gang, using his fists to defend the city he grew up in. It was not only about him, he knew that. A lot bout him, sure, but not only. Cobra, both Yamato and Cobra actually, lose him, and three of their close friends of Mugen, their e _lder brothers_. One was dead, An other in a coma, the last one disapeared. In the end, they have been left alone, completly lost Mugen itself and had to deal with the severals gang who tried to take over Mugen territory. Then it ended with SWORD and Cobra becoming the next leader of Sannoh Rengokai. He had to become the fearless and strong leader he is today.

 

Anyway, Noboru will, for sure, miss his playfull sides.

 

Hi mind went blank for few seconds remembering thoses days the three of us would hang out freely, without any worry about the next day, just living from day to day.

 

Why did he have to do this ? Fall in love only to become a murderer and rally a yakuza. And finally being abandonned by the woman he did all of this for. Maybe he was stupid. An idiot to want more than he already had.

 

Thinking of the past, he looked at his friend. Cobra always have been the one by his side all this time, always supporting him, cheering him. He was the one by his side when he woke up in that hospital room, the one who did rised him, litteraly, when he wrote Miho's letter. What did he miss ? What did he miss all thoses years ? Smile gradualy faded from his face and from, like a reflection in the mirror, the smirk on the Sannoh leader 's face quited too. What a horrible thing to realize that everything he needed was just here. Horrible but good, right ? Lost in his thoughts, his gaze in his friend's eyes, their body way more clothes than what they could imagine, Noboru's hand came to Cobra's face and his finger grabbed the cigarette. Cobra loosen his lips, freeing the cigarette to his friend who immediatly bring it to his own lips. The body still lying against the wall, the former Mugen member was watching Noboru taking a toxic breath of tabacco, his eyes catched his own again.

 

<< I missed you. >>

 

Cobra turned his face away and had a sarcastic laught at Noboru's words. Noboru watched him with a feeling of emptiness growing into him. Thoses words were sinceres, even with everything that happened, even if he pointed a gun at him, even if he remember perfectly the betray and the disapointment in his eyes

 

<< You are angry at me. >>

 

Cobra sighned, taking back his cigarette to take a deep breath of it. He knew it was not the healthiest way to relax but it was his only one for years.

 

<< I'm not angry. >>

 

A nervous laught escaped Noboru's mouth and he put his eyes away from Cobra's stare. He looked at the floor and bit his lips.

 

<< How could you not be. I pointed a gun at you.>>

 

He hear a new sigh and a sound of moving clothes. He rised his head to see the blonde man, the back completly against the wall and the head tilted back, staring at him from the side.

 

<< What do you want me to say ? >>

 

He squeezed his fist and came in front of his friend, rising his arm and resting his hand on the wall ear from Cobra's head who kept looking at him in the eyes.

 

<< Anything. How can you do like nothing happened ? I... I shot Chiharu. I could have... I am thanksful to you but I let's be honest I don't deserve to be forgiven. >>

 

He lowered his head again, a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

<< But it doesn't happened and everyone is glad you are here with us. Stop torturing yourself with that. I can't be mad at you. >>

 

Cobra's voice cracked and it surprised Noboru, he rised his head again to meet thoses hurted eyes and that's painful expression of his. The same he gave to him _that day_ when, while Noboru was holding a firearm against him. That day, Cobra wasn't afraid to come close to his friend and lead him in to right path. At that moment he was already forgiven. No, he was not even. At that moment he knew neither Cobra or Noboru never hold any grudge against him, they only were there waiting for the day the three of them would gather again.

 

And Noboru was haunted by thoses eyes and the pain he saw in.

 

_This is not what I want._

 

Without realizing, he already grabbed Cobra's jaw and joined his lips to his own. The moment he did this, the moment he closed his eyes when their skin touched, he knew it was wrong, an impulsive action that should not have happened, he didn't recognized himself at this moment and he expected to be rudely pushed away.

 

But it didn't happened. After what seemed to Noboru an eternity, where they both stayed motionless, Noboru felt something in his hair and he have been drawn closer to his friend. Both his foreharms ended leaning against the wall, surronding Cobra's head while he was attracted to the blonde man, attracted _by_ him, to the point of feeling his body against his.

 

As he felt unexpectedly welcomed, he gained confidence and pushed his lips more against his friend, who answered him again. Cobra parted his lips and, like a drowned man searching for oxygen, Noboru did not need to be asked twice before claiming his friend mouth as he was so generously invited to.

 

 _It must taste like cigarette and alcohol, it have to taste like it._ Was all Noboru was thinking about before his mind went blank. Any thoughts have been emplaced by a blooming sensation in his chest while he tried to give all the feelings he didn't even know he had in this kiss. Maybe this way he could tell what he failed to say with words.

 

Noboru lost himslef with despear and passion in this kiss and Cobra let him do, his hand still in his hair. Then, while Noboru calmed down, the kiss softned. Cobra took the lead of a now reassuring kiss. He could hear his heart, deep beat in his chest resonating in his whole body. He was feeling like melting, with, in the same time, the will to get more and more closer and merge himself with his friend body.

 

The kiss went slower and slower until they separated, Cobra's hand quitting his hair while he stepped backwards. Suddenly he remember how to breath. Suddenly time flow by again. What did just happened ?

 

Cobra's hand, which have been busy holding his cigarette all the time the kiss lasted, went back to his lips as he puffed on it. The impenetrable eyes were back on Noboru again. Then, without a word, just a smirk of restrained joy, he made his way to Itokan door.

 

Noboru watched him do, putting his hands in his pocket and lowering his head when Cobra entered the diner with a last smile to him. After a moment he tilted his head again to face the stars, smiling to them.

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted youhou ~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ~
> 
> English is not my first language so I hope I didn't made any major mistake. Feel free to tell me if I made any tho ~  
> Or feel free to tell me what you think about the OS :eyes emoji:


End file.
